Titans: Siege on Olympus
by Josiah d.swag
Summary: Part two of the war of heroes. Blood has been spilt and both forces prepare for the inevitable. As Bruce copes with the loss of his son the Avengers assemble their armies. But does Stark have what it takes to control The Hulk and him self as the League brings in a surprising new ally.


Titans: Siege on Olympus

Chapter 1

It had been a week since Dick's death. All of the league and Titans attended. They even allowed Maria to attend. It was broadcast on all news channels. It was a dark hour.

All came but Bruce who staid indoors. "I've never seen him like this." Diana says to Clark.

"He's contemplating." He replies.

"Contemplating what?"

"Whether to bring him back." Jason steps next to them.

"But how?" She asks.

"Ra's al gul's pool. The same way I was brought back." Diana just looks at him. People were now leaving.

"Is it possible?" Hill asks as she walks up to the three.

"Yes but.."

"But what?!"

"You won't like the results."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me for example. When I was brought back I went on a rampage I killed so many people and even tried to kill the ones I call family now. It's just not a good thing." Hill just stood there starring at the ground.

"I'll help you." They look at her.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Clark asks.

"Tony is planing on something big."

"What exactly is that may I ask?"

"An invasion. He plans on bringing all of the avengers and shield to this dimension. With that kind of fire power nothing good will come out of it." Clark takes a step forward. Tell us every thing.

Watch tower. The core members were now in the conference room. On the left Bat man, Flash and Martian man hunter. To the right Wonder Woman, Aqua man and Green lantern. At the head of the table the man of steel him self.

"Why I still can't understand is why." Wonder Woman says to the group.

"It's because of their society." Bat man says while the others look at him." Their president is afraid of us so he send these Avengers to put us in check so we don't go berserk on them."

"But we would never do that we would we?" Cyborg asks.

"Remember are dark selfs." They all look at Super man.

"Lex became president and killed flash. So they killed Lex and took over the planet. They were afraid of that happening to them. So they kill our own to show their strength." Every one just stared at him." Well I've had enough. We are now officially at war.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Captain Atom's voice come on the intercom."The enemy is mobilizing. They will be here in one hour."

"Well every one it's time report to your positions." They all leave the room.

Walking down the hall way is Bat man. Robin and Bat girl come to his left. Red hood and Red robin comes to his right. Walking up behind him is Bat wing, huntress, and Alfred holding an assault rife. That's when ace wearing a cowl and cape with a bat symbol on his dog tag walks up next to Bat man. They exit the hall into the grand lobby. To the right Green arrow behind him was Artimiss. To his right Arsenal and Speedy. To his left Red arrow. On the other side Nite owl walked up to them. Behind was Rorshack, Silk specter, Vigilante, and Jonah hex.

All had gathered. He looked forward in front was Cyborg to his right Wild cat, Sand man, and Vixen. To his left were Black canary, Orion and Cat woman.

Bat man gives them a nod as they walk together towards the boom tube. That's when Maria walks in front of them in full uniform. She and Bats nod at each other and they walk together.

"Wait for us!" They all turn to see Super boy, Aqua lad, Miss martian, Kid flash, Beast boy, Star fire and Raven with even Wolf and Sphere.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Green arrow says as he greets them.

"Actually we had their help getting here." The group splits an opening for every one to see. Rocket, Impulse, Mas y Menos, Bumble bee, and Guardian.

" They told us about you mission and we decided to join." Aqua lad says.

"You do know that this is highly likely to be suicide for us." Green arrow adds.

"We don't care, we have fought with Dick longer than any of you, we want revenge." Super boy says. That's when Bat man walks up to them.

"He would be proud of all of you now let's move." He turns and they all stand on the teleportation platform.

"Launching Alfa group." Atom says he pushes the button. With in seconds they had all vanished with a flash of light." They're all on the ground sir." He says as he turns to Super man.

"Good. Now assemble the rest of the league."

Chapter 2

"Rodger that." With in minuets everyone gathered in the hall.

Superman walks up to them. They quiet down." Everyone knows what to expect they will kill you if they get the chance. I'm sorry but I won't allow that. So you either knock them down so hard they can't fight or you put them down for good." They have a shocked look on their face, but he knew they expected it.

"Alright now. Captain atom, Captain marvel, Hawk man, Hawk girl. Report to Deck C's platform." They nod and fly off. "Fire, Ice, Booster, and Steel same's for you." They quickly move." He looks at the rest of the crowd."the rest of you are on Watch tower. Defense because honestly I don't think we can hold of all of them and not just men with guns but other super powered beings."

"You can count on us." Atom says to Superman.

While Superman is putting on his new suit he is met with his family members Super girl and Power girl. "So you ready?" They ask.

"Yeah." They walk out of the room and into the Memorial Gardens. They see the faces of all previous heroes that died of old age or killed in battle. That's when Krypto and Screechy come up to his sides. Superman stares at the holographic image of Night wing. A boy he had known for nearly 14 years and fought by side with. That's when the door to his right opened. Coming out of it was Green lantern Hal Jordan. To his right Kilowog, I.A., Razor, and Allen Scott. To left were Lanterns Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart.

Superman turns to them." It's good to see you agin old friend." He says.

"And you." Hal responds.

"Is this them."

"The best I could muster in an hour."

"Thank you we need all the help we could get. We even had to ask Star Labs to help."

"That bad uh."

"Yeah."

"Clark we're all here ready. We know the stakes and we're retreating."

"Thank you Hal." They all move to the platform. There meet up with the other he told to come there along with Wonder Woman, Blue Beatle, Red Tornado, and J'onn.

By now watch tower had been hovering above the Coast of Metropolis. Four blocks from the coast Batman stood. All of the heroes he had gathered were lined up to his left and right. Behind him nearly one thousand Star Labs security.

Three portals began to open along the streets. Through the middle coming out first was Captain America.

"There doesn't have to be a war." He shouts.

"So surrender." Batman replies.

"You know I can't do that."

"So this is how it the famous Captain America declaring war on innocent people."

"You killed Carlson!" He shouts.

"No I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"My son. Richard Grayson Wayne."

Cap stares at Bats as he slowly walks forward." My son was having Agent Hill lower her weapon so nobody would die!" He shouts as he points at Maria. Cap turns his head to see her on their side." Then your Agent stabbed him in the back." They were now face to face. "So don't you dare stand there acting like what you're doing is right."

"You bugged us first."

"Because your world was launching The Hulk into orbit. My scanners picked up a potential threat. So I looked into. The moment I do your boy Stark starts this whole mess. You drew first blood and I've had it!" Batman twirls and thrusts a batarang behind himself. A figure begins to form as a camouflage field disappears. There stood a man in full uniform with his hand held up with his knife drawn. He kicks the man down and runs back to his men.

"Charge!" Cap shouts as an army of Shield agents and Hum v's pore out of the portals opening fire.

"Take them out!" Batman shouts. As the security forces and swat teams open fire. Men drop left and right. Fifty cals, rockets, and grenades fly.

Chapter 3

Cap charges the field and instantly followed by Avengers. To his right Colossus, Beast, Wolverine, and Cyclops. To his left Dead pool, Gambit, Dare devil, and Night crawler. They were followed up by Black widow, War machine, Hawk eye, and Quick silver. They all charge ferociously.

To the left portal Venom rushes out with Iron fist and Luck cage. On the right Tigra, Iron patriot, and Namor king of his Atlantis. Batman analyzes the incoming forces.

"Cyborg! Pin down those two armored units. Super boy you and Vixen intercept." Cyborg unleashes a barrage of energy bolts. While Vixen intercepts Tigra knocking her down. Super boy slams Venom to the ground. Iron fist quickly turns and begins launching a combo of punches and kicks. Super boy begins to get pushed back. Iron fist jumps up to send a powerful kick. Suddenly he is hit by Sphere and sent flying away.

"Bee,boop." Sphere says.

"Good girl." Super boy replies. Thoom! Venom punches Super boy down to the ground. "Damn it I've no choice." Super thinks as begins to be swallowed up by Venom. He quickly pulls out a small container. He quickly opens it and pull out a small patch that is shaped like his S on his shirt. He slaps it onto his arm. Super boy was now fully in Venom.

"Wow Kryptonian tastes good." Venom says as walks to the line. He suddenly and grabs his chest. Two red dots begin to glow." Ah! It can't be." He drops to his knees." Damn that kid!" A massive beam rips out of Venom. It criss crosses around his chest ripping him apart. "Stop please!" He shouts. Super boy stops as Venom begins to put him self back together. Super boy kicks him in the face knocking him out. Super boy takes a look around. Avengers and Leaguers fought in the center of both lines. Captain America and Batman were in deadlock fight on a roof top.

Deadpool, Gambit, and Dear Devil were in a three on three fight with Robin, Red Robin, and Red hood in an alley. Cyborg was single handily fighting off both War machine and Iron patriot. Quick silver and Kid Flash continue to run at each other full speed so when they hit the force is extreme. Shining Knight had appeared and had begun a duel with Wolverine. Guardian was holding of Cyclops beams as Miss martian and and Phoenix had begun a psychic duel of the minds.

Beast boy had rallied, Rorshack, Nite owl, Batgirl, and Arsenal to his side. They then began a charge at the rest of the X-men. Vixen and Tigra continue their cat fight as Aqua lad and Nemor fought a duel of Atlantians. That's when he noticed Bee and Wasp were fighting in front of him. They were no more than the size of flys. Ant man and Atom began to grow taller than any building as wrestled away at each other.

The rest of them were in fire fight with the invading Shield army. Sphere and Wolf tossed in front of him by Luke cage and Colossus." Hey Luke look its a bird it's a plane." Colossus laughs.

"No it's just super powered white trash." Luke adds. Boom! Super boy knocks Luke into a nearby building. He turns and looks at Colossus.

"You guys hurt my dog and busted my ride you will pay for that." He tackles him to the ground. Boom! Boom! A crate begins to form under them. Luke quickly grabs super boy from behind and pulls him off Colossus.

"Oh no you don't!" Super boy shouts as he jumps of Colossus grabbing Luke by the neck. With a quick tug he flips Luke over him and slams him into Colossus.

Chapter 4

Captain America seeing that his men aren't making enough progress jumps back from Batman and lands on the other side of the roof. He taps his ear." Tony now!" A massive portal opens. Every one stops what they're doing to look up.

The Helicarrier flys out." You'll need more than that to take out the league."

"I now." Batman looks up as another three dozen open up. A Helicarrier appears out of each one. One flys right into the lower half of Watch tower.

"What the hell?" Gunships and fighters begin to launch as their motherships begin to fire on Watch tower. In side Hanger 1 in the Tower.

"Clark it's time." Hal says.

"Launch the Intercepter and all Javelins." Clark tells a crew man.

"Every one else on me." He taps his ear." Red rocket are things ready?"

"All things good to go." Red rocket was at a nearby Air Force base behind him Booster gold and War hawk." Terry you set?" He asks.

"All good to go." He was wearing an all black suit with two black horns. On his chest a red bat symbol. Behind him the Blue lanterns and a squadron of Thanagarians.

Chapter 5

The massive air battle wages on. Superman and his unit are forced to fly to battle as their forces are pushes back.

"Red how much longer?" Superman asks as he shoots down a jet with his heat vision.

"Five minuets out." He replies.

"Hurry I don't know how much more we can handle." Crack! The sound of thunder hits the sky. Superman turns to see people flying towards him. Thor swinging his mighty hammer with Beta at his side. Sentry in his blue and yellow suit, and Iron man in his extremist armor.

"Steel! Marvel! Atom! With me!" The four collide. Steel slams his hammer against Beta's sending them both flying back. Thor and Captain Marvel continue to pound each other left and right. Captain Atom and Iron man stand in front of each other on the top of Watch tower. They blast at each other with their energy beams knocking each other back. Tony quickly recovers and with a quick thrust flys at Atom. Atom stand but is to late Iron man close lines him. Tony lands an grabs both of Atoms arms.

"You should have been a good soldier." Tony shout as he puts his foot on Atoms back." You should've listened." Tony activates his thrusters.

"Aaaahhhhgggghhhh!" Atom shouts.

Snap! Atom drops unconscious. "Sorry Cap." Tony kicks Captain Atom off the Watch tower plummeting down to the ocean.

Shlank! Tony's armor is slashed. He turns to see Aqua man.

"You BITCH!" Tony shouts.

"This is for CAPTAIN ATOM!" He pulls out a handle and a water blade extends from the hilt. He quickly charges at Tony.

"Jarvis Unabeam!" Voom!Shiinnnkk!

"Was this all worth it?" Iron man looked down to see the blade was in his side. Aqua man fell down with a hole in his chest. Tony drops to his knee.

"Rodey... I need help."

"Tony you all right?"

"Just hurry." Tony drops unconscious.

Chapter 6

Elsewhere in the Watch tower. Crash! Etrigan stumbles to get. "Bring it on!" He shouts.

"Aaahhh! Hulk SMMAASSHH!" The two clash as they wrestle through the walls. Dr. Fate and Dr. Strange began a duel of magic as Zatana and Scarlet witch support them.

Nick Fury and two squads of agents in full swat gear moved down the halls as they carry a large container.

Bang! An agent drops dead as Captain Stars and Stripes opens fire on the group.

"Sir we can't get a shot off!" an agent shouts.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The agent drops dead. "Quick activate red night!" An agent pushes a button and the container opens.

"Hulk Smash!" A massive red Hulk charges the Captain. The Captain quickly runs, but Red Hulk quickly catches up. Suddenly Red hulk is tackled through the wall. He gets up and shouts "RRROOOAAARRR!"

"Do you know what room this is." Fire storm asks. Hulk looks at with rage. "This is the engine room and and your grave." He slams his hand into a massive canister of fuel and ignites him self. Boom! The room is blown away. A massive hole opens up in the Watch Tower. "Good riddance." Suddenly a massive red hand flys out of the smoke and grabs him. "Why don't you die!" The hand slams up against the walls forcing them to crumble on impact. That's when Red Hulk hears a sharp whistle. He turns to see Captain Stars and Stripes next to what seemed to be a man but was hunched over. He quickly jumps towards them. Cap flips a switch and the man turns on.

"I am Amazo." It says. It quickly notices red hulk flying at him. "Activation, Superman." It says. With in a blink of an eye he socks Red Hulk right in the face sending flying back."Declaration: Fire storm league member. Amazo protects the league." He quickly flys into Red hulks chest making him let go of Fire storm. He then lets loose an onslaught of eye beams shooting red hulk through the Tower and to the city surface. "Rally Star girl, and Black lightning and report back to defensive positions." He tells the Captain.

"And what about you?" Fire storm asks.

"Declaration: I will take on the hulks. Tell Atrigan to fall back with you." Before they could say any thing he was off. He swoops through the halls and smashes Hulk out of the Watch tower.

He scans the battle field." Objective confirmed." With the sound of a sonic boom he flys off. He crashes through four Helicarries sending them to the sea. Before gunships could fire at him he booms off again. In an instant he flys across the field separating the two armies from each other. They looked and noticed all of their weapons were taken away.

BOOM! Thor and Sentry landed into a crater. The Hulks and Iron man slowly gathered. Wolverine also showed up with Colossus, Venom, and Luke Cage. Boom! Hercules and Ares burst through a pile with the help of Beta. They all come a round the crater to see the two slowly getting up. "What happened?" Iron man asks.

"Scanning complete." They all look up to see Amazo hiving above.

"Activation Thor." Amazo stretches out his arms. Both Beta's and Thor's hammers fly from their hands to Amazo.

"My hammer! You thief!" Thor shouts. Amazo lands in the middle of everybody. He just crouched ready for battle and smiled.

Chapter 7

Luke and Venom made the first move. Amazo spun around and slammed both the hammers in their chest. He quickly moves in between both of them and slams them to the ground. Colossus jumps to their rescue but his attempt was in vain. For he stood no chance against the power of the two hammers and their weilder.

"Rip him to shreds!" Tony shouts. Thor and Beta rush Amazo to retrieve their hammers. Sentry appears from behind and holds Amazo down. The two grab their hammers and begin to pound on him. "Activation: Hulk." Amazo grows another two feet tall and a foot wider. Amazo's body then begins to bulk up forcing Sentry to let go.

Boom! Sentry is sent flying as through two city blocks. "I can't move." He says to Iron man as he lands next to him with Wolverine. "What's happened stark?" He asks.

"Scan complete." Jarvis days on Tony's helmet.

"Your neck is broken Sentry. I can't move you. You'll have to wait here." Sentry's eyes begin to tear up.

Back at the fight. Thoom! Thoom! Beta and Thor are knocked back. Ares and Hercules move to attack. Ares swings his axe left and right but Amazo easily doges the attacks. "Activation: Flash." Amazo moves with a blur. Ares is unable to keep track of the movement.

Then in a flash. Amazo let loose a powerful barrage of punches shattering Ares' armor. As Ares breathed softly on the ground a shadow covers his face. Boom! Amazo had smashed a Helicarrier on him. Ares hand sticks out moving. Jerking left and right then finally it stops and flops against the ground.

"Ares!" Hercules shouts as he charges Amazo. Amazo turns his head to look at Hercules.

"Bad move bub." Shink! Hercules stops and looks. Wolverine was standing in front of Amazo crouched with his claws drawn.

Amazo's throat and chest were ripped open. Static and electricity now began to shoot out. Super finally reached them and lander next to Amazo. They both looked at each other.

"Superman." Clark looked at him. "It has been an honor to server the league."Amazo walks to Wolverine. "Activation: Self Destruct." Logan's eyes went wide as Amazo rapped his arms around him.

"Every one get back!" Superman shouts.

BBBBOOOMMM!

Chapter 8

The smoke and dust began to clear. Bothe League and Avengers gathered around the football field crater. Superman hovered above. Both the bodies of Hercules and Ares were now gone. Boom! A hole blew out from the side of the crater. Thor and Beta walked out carrying Luke Cage, Colossus, Venom and Iron man. Superman could tell they were still alive. That's when he noticed a body regenerating its skin. It was Wolverine. Clark's eyes went red.

Thoom! He close lines Wolverine from behind. Then with a quick swoop he head buts Logan so hard the shock wave wakes Tony. Logan slowly drifted off into a coma.

"Ugh." Clark dropped to his knees. He looked and saw an arrow in his thigh. He slowly pulled the arrow out. The arrow had a Kryptonite tip.

"But, how?" Clark said.

"Hawk eye shot you durning your little tantrum." Tony said as he walk towards him. A blade popped out from his wrist. "If I take out the Superman then this is all over." Tony grabbed his neck and pulls his arm back ready to stab. "Time to di... Ping! Ping! Ping! Three rounds hit him in the face. He turns and fires a pulse at the ground." Now lets see which soldier had the balls to shoot at me."

"My baby!" A woman shouts.

"Wait... No that's not possible." Tony thought, but it was. A boy laid on the ground with a slab of concrete now on his legs. His mother sat next to him. In his hand a shield standard issue side arm. The boy looked at his mother. Tony quickly scanned.

"Scan complete." Tony takes a step back in shock the boy was now dead.

Tink! Batman let loose his anger. "You monster he was just a boy! A young boy!" He continued to beat on Tony. Tony's helmet broke of his armor. Every one just stood and watched at the horror. "I should kill you right! But that would make me no better than you. I'm going to lock you up. You're going to spend the rest of your life knowing that you killed an innocent boy."

Poof! Bruce turned and saw Captain America and Deadpool. Standing over the boy. Superman and Flash also gathered. "This war is over!" Superman shouts as his voice echoes.

"Like hell it is!" Red Hulk pops out of the ground with Hulk. Walks in front of them.

"Hulks it's enough we're leaving." Tony faces the league."I'm sorry." Suddenly Hulk kicks Tony from behind sending him flying. Crash! Tony crashes through building causing it to crumble and fall.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" The two Hulks shout as both the League and Avengers watch.

Superman and Captain America step forward. To Superman's left Batman, Blue Beatle, and Black Lighting and Green Arrow. To Cap's right Deadpool, Spider man, Cyclops, and Electra.

"JUSTICE LEAGUE!" The four step up."AVENGERS!" The five come up next to him. Superman stares at the two.

"AASSSMMMEEEBBBLLLEEE!" Clark shouts as they charge the incredible beasts. The rest of the League, Avengers, Shield and Star Labs follow from behind...

To be continued...


End file.
